It's Family
by Wolves82228
Summary: After Lee's death, Clementine becomes merciless. She kills walkers without care, and she teases bandits when they try to rob her. She's not scared of anything. She is killing herself from the inside out, but what happens when Luke saves her from it all? But what happens when she gets bit? Why doesn't she turn? What happens when Carver gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Family**

Clementine POV

_"Find Omid...and...Christa. Stay safe. And Clem, keep that hair short."_

_"I will! I will, Lee!"_

_"Good. And Sweet Pea..."_

_"Yeah, Lee?"_

_"...I love you." With that, lee's head fell limp, and my eyes were destined to be bloodshot once again._

This was enough to bring my eyes to salty tears. Lee, my guardian, is dead. Or deceased, if that makes it feel better. But nothing will make it better. _Nothing! _

My stupid self was glaring at the tree in front of me, untill Christa rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's like...three in the morning! Damn, why is it so hard to tell time?" She let out a small giggle. But I didn't find it funny. Not in my condition.

"Maybe 'cause we're in the middle of an apocalypse? And we don't have a watch?" I said sarcastically.

"Clem, I know what's going on here. Look, Lee was a great guy-"

I cut her off. "Don't fucking talk about him!"

"I-I'm sorry. Just, please get some sleep." She said, sadly.

"Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it." I said, laying down on the cold ground around our little camp in this forest.

"It's fine, Clem. Just get some sleep. "

"But I can't." I admitted."You can't sleep?" I nodded my head. "Well, I have a present for you. I was gonna give it to you for your birthday, which is next week, but I think now can be an exception, too."

"What is it?" I started to become curious. What would I want for my birthday? Survival is all I cared about. I live, for Lee. "Here." She pulled out a navy blue box. "It's a knife set. Wait 'till you try this on for size!"

She handed the box to me and I opened it up. Inside was a strap with a pocket. I strapped it tightly to my right arm and looked what else was in it. There was four knives. I put the sharpest one in the pocket strap that was hidden under my upper arm, near my shoulder and held up against my jacket sleeve. Then I put two in my black knee-length combat boots. One in one boot, another in the other. I took the fourth knife and attached it to my belt, along with my gun. I looked pretty sexy and dangerous. Even though I was eleven. I had a long sleeve blue shirt, tight skinny blue jeans, and black knee length combat boots. Along with my hat and a black hoodie. Since my hoodie was black, and so was the strap, it blended in.

"Perfect. Now, face the tree." I did what I was told. "Now unlock the knife on your arm." I did so, switching it to unlock, and waited for my next instructions. "Now, yank your arm towards the tree. Like your aiming a gun at it." I did it and was surprised when the knife shot out at the tree, hitting it and going strait in.

"Good. See? They're throwing knives. I think they will come in handy when you don't have a gun. Now go get it." She said, but I was already at the tree, trying and failing at pulling it out. I stepped closer to the tree, pulling it strait out, and almost hit myself in the face with my wrist. I put it back in the hidden strap and locked it, so no 'accidents' happen.

"Now, get some sleep."

"Thanks, Christa. I can sleep now. Goodnight..."

I nodded my head at her and shut my eyes, only to be woken up by a snap. "Did you hear that?" I whispered. Christa shot up next. "Hear what? Clem, you know you have way better hearing than me. What did you hear?"

"A snap." I said. "Like a twig breaking?"

"Yeah."

"Might be a walker. Or worse, a bandit."

"Bandits." I corrected her.

"Yeah."

I stood up, along with Christa. "Stay here. I'll check it out." She said. "Wait, what? No, no. I'll go check it out." I whispered. I couldn't risk attracting a walker, especially at night.

"Fine. I'll check over here, and you check over there." She pointed to an area with a bush next to a tree.

"Understood." I said, before walking over to the area. I checked in the bush and around it. Even in the tree. I was about to yell 'clear', but stopped when a click reached my ears. I knew that click all too well.

_Flashback:_

_"Lee, please, please don't make me do this!"_

_"You have too, Sweet Pea. Or I'll become a walker. I don't want to become the very thing I swore to protect you from. Now, you have to pull the trigger. Please."_

_"Okay, Lee. For you..." I heard that click, the one that tells me the gun is loaded. Now, to just pull the trigger._

_"I'll love you, Lee..." And then heard that other sound. The one I knew even better. The 'bang'._

_End of flashback_

"Looks like we caught ourselves a pretty one, boys!" I heard a rough voice. Great, bandits...

I turned around to come face to face with a group of men. Ten, to be exact. I wanted to reach and unlock my knife, but that would cause too much movement and they would notice.

"Where's your group?!" He demanded. He was the leader of the group. He had greasy black hair, with a grey cap on. He had an old grey beard and plenty of wrinkles, along with some yellow teeth.

"I'm by myself." I lied. The man became pissed, probably because I showed no sign of fear. And to be honest, I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything, except those painful memories of Lee. I'm not scared of anything. Walkers, nope. Bandits, nope. Death...nope. I even pulled a gun to my head, but dropped it. 'Cause I made up my mind. I _will _live, for Lee.

"Don't fucking lie to me, girl!" He yelled. At this point, he'll attract walkers.

"If you keep shouting like that, you'll attract walkers." I said, calmly. He became even more pissed off. You could tell, just by looking at his red, wrinkled face.

"What did you-" I cut him off.

"How old are you? Like...sixty? Or are you eighty? You have so many wrinkles! Wait, that was a rhetorical question. You probably smoked, huh? Bad boy!" I said, mocking him while I put up my finger, shaking it back and forth.

"Shut up! Now, where's your group?!" God, bandits are so funny to tease! They come up with the most funniest responses! Well, mostly, this one didn't.

"Didn't I already tell you?! I'm by myself!" I said, looking past him to the stifling bandits behind him, who were trying their best to contain their laughter. Hey, it's not everyday your bandit leader gets told off and is too stupid to realize it.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me! You expect me to believe your out here all by yourself?"

"Naw! I believe you to ride your _little_ dick faces outta here! So shut up before I cut off your dick off and reattach it to your head, proving you to be a dickhead!"

"The fuck? No child should be talking like that!"

"The fuck? No grandpa should be robbing a _child_!

"Respect your elders!"

"The hell I will!"

"I've had enough of this!"

"Aw! Really? I was just getting to the point where I was gonna cut yer face off!"

We kept bickering like that, and surprisingly didn't attract walkers. There must not be one within' five miles. Great. His men eventually got tired, and sat down against the tree. Wow. I've never got robbed this way. They got _style. _

"Johnny! Teach this bitch some manners!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled. Where the hell is Christa?

"Oh, and if you are looking for your friend, she's dead! We killed her before we came to you. Good luck with Johnny! He has a hard slap and shows no mercy when he tortures someone!"

Johnny was slowly making his way towards me, so I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and shouted out.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASK FOR MY GROUP, FUCKER?!" I screamed. He only smirked in response.

"I didn't need anything from you, my men seemed a little lustful, but you are way underage. We may be bandits, but we're definitely not _rapists! _At least I'm not."

"Fucker." I said, before I was dragged away, down the hill. He dragged me by the hair, but I didn't care. A couple years ago, I got bit by a dog. It left a giant scrape and puncture holes on the bottom of my arm. I had to sew it up myself. Since that was after Lee died, and before I found Christa and Omid. I didn't feel pain since.

"Don't worry. Your death will be painful and slow."

"Isn't that what every girl wants to hear?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. But you're different. I ain't never heard of a little girl that can talk back to bill."

"Well, I ain't _little._"

"Sure. Whatever you say, kid." This was entertaining. I was starting a nice conversation with a man that is looking forward to torturing me.

"Ya know, I'm gonna enjoy this." He said.

We reached the creek, and he threw me on the ground. My blue jeans scraped the ground, and I got scrape marks all over my hands. He took out a pocket knife, and got on top of me, holding my thighs in place.

"No! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

"Hold still!" He yelled. I kept squirming under his grip. And he raised the pocket knife to his right. Oh god! He's gonna stab my leg!

"Hold still! Or I'll make you!" I kept tying to raise my legs up, to dodge the stab, but was too late. He stabbed me. He brought his arm down in a quick motion, and it dived right into my left leg.

I wanted to yell, 'AHHH! NO! PLEASE STOP!' But I couldn't. I bit my tongue so hard, it drew blood. I know I said I don't feel pain, but now I do. I know it's confusing, but now I feel the pain. And its worse then it should be. It's like every single drop of blood and pain I should've felt then, was just bottled up and spilling out now. It's about ten times worse. And at the same time, I'm feeling pain somewhere else. My head was hurting like hell and my chest is beating rapidly! I feel like something unlocked in me. Like a spirit. Like my will just doubled. Is it Lee? Is he with me? He promised he would be there, right by me, even if he physically wasn't. What the hell is going on?! The pain was probably worse than a walker bite. But to make it worse, he ruined my jeans! And soaked them in blood! And, he twisted the knife around and stuck it in deeper, making the wound on my leg even deeper and wider, so I would probably attract walkers with the smell of my blood and bleed out.

I spotted a walker behind him in my blurry line of vision, and managed to raise my legs, so they were underneath his torso, and push him off of me. I wasn't successful, and since my legs were close to me, I took out the sharp dagger from my boot and stabbed him in the shoulder and put the bloody blade back in my right boot. He wasn't dead. He wasn't unconscious. I threw him off of me and the walker behind him screamed, which was weird. When I looked again, it was the other bandit. They butted heads and fell unconscious. I stood up, but was knocked over by some force, and fell into the icy cold river behind me.

_Darkness._

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ITS CHARACTERS. WHY DO I HAVE RO DO STUPID DISCLAIMERS. Well, I don't want to get into trouble. Untill next chapter! Please read and review!**


	2. Rescued

**It's Family 2**

I coughed up blood. Shit. I must not be doing well. I didn't open my eyes, but the taste told me it was blood. Damn. Christa is dead. Omid is dead. Kenny is dead. So many other people are dead. Lee is dead. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. I may be alone, but it still feels weird crying. Everyone died for me. I became close to them, and they _died _because of me. Christa died because I didn't take care of the bandits fast enough. Omid died 'cause I was careless. Lee died because I ran away. And other people died because of it, too. Does that make me a murderer? Maybe I should die. No! Lee wants you to live! Can't you see that, Clementine?! Great, and my mind is betraying me.

I fluttered my eyelashes and opened my wolfish yellow eyes. My mother always told me I would accomplish great things. Maybe she was right. 'Cause here I am, two years into the apocalypse, not dead. She said I had rare eyes, and they meant something, but she couldn't figure it out. It's like they have the spirit of the wolf. The will of one.

I stood up and wavered a little, almost falling down. I saw a path and tried to walk towards it. On the way, I found my bag. The one from my camp. Thank god! It has a picture Duck drew, and my picture of Lee in it. I picked it up next to a dead man. Before I walked away, it moved. Did he turn?

"W-Water..." Damn, his throat is dry. I walked over to him and crouched in front of him. He looked awfully familiar. It clicked. This was one of the bandits! He was trying to contain his laughter with the others!

"You were at the camp with Christa. You killed her. Nope. No. Naw. Nope. No water for you..." I said as I sat up and walked away with my bag.

I continued down the path, but fell down. My vision became blurry and moans surrounded me. Great walkers. And what happened? My arm landed on my right thigh and I almost screamed. Why the hell does it hurt so much?

A walker fell on me and I tried to restrain it from biting my neck. My arms were slowly weakening untill I heard a gunshot. The walker on top of me fell limp and I pushed it off if me. Darkness consumed me and the last thing I felt were strong arms picking me up and carrying me off somewhere.

I woke up to some voices. But this constant ringing was in my ears. It was like I was deaf. But I could sense voices. The ringing was constantly in my ears, but it died down as the pain in my left leg was growing. I felt strong arms around me as I was being carried off somewhere. I decided to eavesdrop a little.

"Pete, what are we going to do?" Asked the man carrying me.

"I don't know, Luke. She's a little girl. And I'm not going to just leave her out here." 'Luke' tightened his grip on me.

The pain in my leg grew untill I was biting down on my tongue. The blood from when I bit on it last time was still there. The pain was so much, I let out whimpers. But I didn't open my eyes. They kept talking untill they heard my whimpers. Everything became silent as we stopped walking. I could just sense their eyes on me. Luke set me down and I could feel his shadow blocking the sun from my face.

"Is she awake?" Asked Pete. "I dunno." Luke replied. "Try walking her up."

"Okay."

I felt gentle shakes as they tried to wake me up. I was already awake, I just didn't feel like moving. At all.

"Hey, kid. Wake up. We wanna talk to ya." I heard Luke as he nudged me again. I opened my eyes and was met with brown ones. He had brown hair and a small beard. He also had an orange shirt on.

"Thank god. You're alive. What's your name? I'm Luke and this is Pete...hey! Don't fall asleep!" He yelled. But as he talked, his voice started to get fainter as I could no longer hear him talk, and my vision went black once again.

I woke up to even more stinging as my leg felt like shit. I suddenly felt something peirce my skin. My yellow eyes shot open and I shot strait up at the same time a needle went through my skin. "Shit!" I screamed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. We're trying to help you! Remember me? I'm Luke!" Luke spoke. My vision blurry again, bit this is not happening again! This would be the third time! I fought back the drowsiness as my eyes became clear again. I was in a room full of seven people. I was laying on a couch with a man next to me. There was Luke sitting next to me, with his hands on my shoulders holding me down. Then, there was another man, he was sitting next to me with medical supplies. Luke was holding me down, so I couldn't do anything. That's when the stinging came back and I looked down at my legs. My entire pant leg was gone, leaving my bare leg. I was cut off and thrown on the table. So my pants were covering my right leg, but not my left. On my left leg, there was blood everywhere. My blood. And in my skin...was a needle. The one I was so afraid of. Ever since I talked to that man on the radio. And he kidnapped me. He took me to his place, and...he had so many needles...

_Flashback:_

_I was tied to a medical table. Strapped down._

_"Please! Let me go!" I cried. "Now, now, Clementine. Stay calm. This is just going to hurt alot." The crazy mad man said."It will get rid of your gift. You will no longer have a resistance, Clementine." He said._

_"W-Why are you doing this? Let me go! Lee! Lee!"_

_"Lee can't save you..."_

_He held up a large cutting knife. He cut into my skin, placing something inside, right in my left leg. I screamed in pain, but he just ignored it. He sewed it up and cleaned it, acting as if nothing happened. Then he locked me in the closet, and left. Waiting for a man, his name was, Wyatt, I think. That's when Lee saved me. But that man, Carver, I think his name was, got away. _

_"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lee asked. He didn't know about the crazy man, Carver. But I was too scared to admit I was that helpless._

_"No. I'm fine."_

_"Good."_

_End of flash back_

Maybe if I just told Lee, he wouldn't of risked his life so much and he would still be here...

I could hear talking in the backround and Luke held me down tighter, and the needle plunged into my skin again...

I looked at the needle. My yellow eyes turned big as I was about to scream, but Luke just held me down tighter. Beads of sweat fell down my forehead as I kept struggling. I kept fighting his hand and moved my right hand. Oops! My knife was unlocked as my knife dove strait into the wall.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?!" Asked a blue eyed man.

"Nick, shut up! You're going to scare her! She's just a little girl!" Spoke the man with the needle."You! Carlos! Does a little girl have a hidden knife?!" A pregnant woman stepped into the scene. "Boys! Stop fighting!"

"Rebecca is right." Said a brown man."See? Even Alvin agrees!"

So far, the only people I know the names are Luke, Pete, Nick, Rebecca, Carlos, and Alvin.

Luke's pressure on me loosened, as I pulled my arm back and it came right back into it's strap. It put it on lock and looked at the situation. I still need to take care of this.

"N-NEEDLE!" I screamed. I tried to pull it out but Luke tackled me on the couch and held me down. He pulled his forehead to mine and I calmed down.

"Luke, ask her questions to distract her." Carlos said, probably forgetting I was even here.

"Okay."

He opened his eyes and stared right into my yellow ones. "What's you're name?" He asked. "C-Clementine." I answered.

"Like the fruit?" He asked. The needle went right through my skin, as I flinched again.

"Don't worry, Clementine. We're just fixing you up. Now, answer my question."

"Naw, like the vegetable." I said sarcastically.

"You can crack a joke in this situation? You're tough as nails!" He said.

"No shit." I said. He nudged me in the arm. "Hey! No swearing for you!"

"Then how am I supposed to mock bandits?" I asked. Then I flinched. "You mock bandits? And they don't kill you? Incredible. You must have some great mocking skills..." He said, looking over at my leg. "Yeah. That's a long story..."

"Well, you can tells me later. Right now, we have to fix you up." He said he lifted his forehead from mine and looked at Carlos.

"How much longer?" Luke asked. "Well...uh...yeah, about...that..." He trailed off. "What is it?" He asked.

Carlos held up some type of round metal thing. It was small, the size of a fingernail. "I found this in her leg...I don't know what it is. It was just laying there, being held up against the wound by her pants. I'm guessing it fell out when the stabbing happened. Wait- it was a stab wound, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. He stabbed me and twisted the knife, to make it more painful." I explained. "Huh. That explains it better. I have three more stiches to go..."

"Wait. Did you disinfect it?" I asked.

"About that..."

"What!?"

"It was weird. There was no sign of infection or there was going to be one. So I let it be. It even almost started healing naturally. I've never seen something like it before. I probably just didn't study enough I'm college..."

"Okay..." I said. This was confusing.

Carlos finished stitching my leg up, pulling out the metal device thing, so it wasn't in my leg anymore. "Can you tell us how you got stabbed?" Luke asked.

"Okay. But it's a long story..."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Family **

_Nightmares_

"It's a long story..." I said. "We got time." Carlos said. "Alright then... Do you want the story from when this all happened?" I whispered, although I don't know why. "Yeah. If you don't mind, Clem." Luke said as he held my head and lowered it, so I could properly lay down. "Clem?" I asked. "Yeah, ya don't like it? It's a nickname." He said. "I like it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Alright. Here we go. My Mom and Dad took a plane out to Savannah, and I didn't want to go. 'Cause I was scared of planes, ever since we crashed in one and I witnessed my sisters death."

"How old were you?" Carlos asked. "About three, why?" I asked. "N-Nothing."

"Okay then. I didn't want to go, so they put me with a babysitter, Sandra, I think her name was. That's when all this happened. She turned, and I hid in my tree house. I almost starved myself in there, because I thought she was a demon. Only when she was sweet moments before. Then a man...L-Lee, saved...me..." I couldn't hold back my tears, as I sniffled and his last words came in my mind.

_"And Clem, keep that hair short."_

_"Stay safe."_

_"Find Christa...and...Omid..."_

_"And Sweet Pea, I...love...you."_

"Hey, hey. Clem, don't cry..." Luke comforted me.

"He saved me countless times. We got out of there, thanks to a cop and this guy, what was his name...Shawn, I think. Yea. He took us to his farm, were we met his uncle, Hershel. We stayed there for a day. The next morning, Shawn got devoured by walkers. Hershel made us leave. And we left with three other people. Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck, their son. We went to a drugstore, but it didn't work out. Then, we ended up at a motel, and it didn't work out there either. We kept meeting new people, and they kept dying. The only ones that always survived were me, Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. We were approached by two people, and they let us stay at their dairy farm..."

"Must be nice. Staying at a dairy farm..." Alvin trailed off.

"No! It was horrible. We found out they were doing deals with bandits. Then, we discovered something the bandits didn't even know..."

"Clementine?" Nick said.

"They were trading food with the bandits. When Lee and Kenny came across a locked door in the barn, they somehow found opened it. Inside, they found a butcher area."

"Like for killing cows, so you can eat them?"

"Yea. Except they didn't have cows...Lee went inside and found our friend, Mark, behind a secret door. His entire leg was gone. Then, it clicked. They made...me eat...Mark. My friend. They were worse then the dead! T-They were the living and still ate people! They were monsters! Cannibals!"

Gasps filled the room. "You ate...a living person?" Carlos asked. His expression showed it all. So did the others. They were shocked.

"N-No. Lee saved me. Again. He ran into the room...and smacked the fork out of my hand, when I was about to take my first bite. But I never ate one single bite of it. I was so relieved. He screamed that we were eating human...but some didn't believe him. Me and a few others didn't eat it, but for a few others...it was too late. They already took a bite, and kept eating, not believing a word."

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, relieved I didn't eat human.

"They locked us in a room, and one of us, Larry, had a heart attack. Lee always said he was gonna name one of his children after him, the grumpy one..." I let out a chuckle.

"He sounds like a real humorous guy." Luke said. You could tell, not even by looking at him, but his tone, he was sincere.

"Yea. We broke outta there. I broke through a vent, and went through the other side. I unlocked the door from the other side. They took me hostage, and that made Lee really pissed. He had tremendous rage, then. He killed all of them without a second thought. We got outta there, and found a train. We took it to Savannah. I wanted to find my parents, but Lee said we didn't have time. Then I ran away...I talked to this man on my walkie talkie. The man said he had my parents..."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Luke asked.

I felt like I wanted to tell them, but if I did, I would be betraying Lee. I knew him longer, and we've been through so much. And I didn't tell him. I just met these people, and I was willing to tell them? I know Lee would say for me to not bottle up my emotions, but I can't help it.

"N-No..." I stuttered.

"You stuttered..." Carlos began. "That means..." Nick said. "You're lying." Luke finished. "Look. We now know he hurt you, but you can tell us when you're ready. We're not going to force you into telling us."

"Okay. Thanks. Well, after that, Lee came and rescued me. He killed the man, well the other man. The one that hurt me got away.

"Before Lee killed him, they had an argument. I loved Lee so much. I was the 'Daughter he never had.' Was what he would say."

"Did you hear the argument?" Nick asked. "Only one thing, which is what Lee said."

"What did he say?"

"He said,"

"_That little girl's is in __**my care**__! We've been through more than you can __**imagine**__! Anyone who tries to get between me and her-__**ANYONE**__!- is gonna wind up __**dead**__! You hear me?!"_

"He sounds like a real good guy, Clem." Luke spoke. I just nodded my head in response. "Yea."

"Lee killed so many walkers, he walked through an entire horde of them, just to save me. When he did, he killed the man, and saved me. T-That's when..."

"When what?" Rebecca spoke, for once.

"T-That's when...I noticed...his arm was...gone. He said he got bit, and so he cut it off... The dead man came back to life, as a walker. Lee walked through an entire horde, killing them. The walkers guts were all over him, so the walker thought he was one of its own. He killed it, and rubbed it's guts all over me, so I smelled like them, too. We walked through them, unnoticed. Untill, I saw...my...parents..."

Gasps filled the room again. "Lee comforted me. They were already walkers, so we kept walking. Lee passed out, and I dragged him to a garage. When he woke up, he said he was dying. I got a gun from a undead cop, and after his final words, he told me to kill him. When I asked why, he said,

_Shoot me, Clementine. I don't want to be the very thing I swore to protect you from."_

"After that, I ended his life... I...ended my own guardians life..."

"You did what you had to, Clem." Carlos said.

"Yea, Clem. You did what you had to do. But how did you survive?"

"Well, on the train, Lee taught me how to shoot a gun. That's when Duck died, and Katjaa committed suicide. Then, Kenny got lost, and we couldn't find him. I met Christa and Omid. Lee told me to find them, when he died. I was with them for a couple of months, Christa became pregnant, and lost the baby when Omid died. We were together for about two years. That's when bandits attacked. They killed her, and that's when I got my leg wound and fell into the river. When I woke up, I started walking, and that's when Pete and Luke found me, as I was about to die. And they rescued me."

"Clementine, you've been through alot. You need sleep." Luke said.

"Mmm...okay." I said. I drifted off to sleep, just as everybody left. I felt strong arms carrying me. And another person behind them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I recognized the voices. Nick was carrying me, and Luke was behind them. They laid me on a bed, and I truly fell asleep.

I had this dream. Or nightmare, as dreams are possible in a world like this.

_I was at a party. Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Omid, Christa, Glenn, lily, Carley, and...Lee were there. I ran up to Lee, but he backed up. I kept trying to hug him, but he kept walking away from me._

_"Lee! I want to give you a hug!" I cried. "Get away from me, Murderer!" He just screamed at me, and it brought tears to my eyes. "Lee? What's wrong?"_

_"Stupid little girl! You got all of us killed! Can't you see that? Now, get out of my sight!" He yelled again. I looked at the others, but they just looked away or gave me dirty looks._

_"Carley! What's Lee talking about?" I asked. "You. You got us all killed. If you died, or didn't exist, we would still be here._

_"N-No! This is a nightmare!" I screamed. I pinched and slapped myself, but I never woke up. In a quick second, everyone faded away, and two men replaced them. They were all dark, like shadows. They were both tall and had long arms. When they stepped out of the shadows, their face horrified me. No. They didn't have a face. They just stared at me. They had black suits, or tuxes on. They just stared at me. Their fingers twitched, which got my attention. I looked down at them...and...and they were crippled. Almost burnt. Like in any second, they could just fall off. They took a step towards me. The lights in the mansion-what I presume it to be-turned off. And everything went black. My eyes adjusted, and they were right in front of me. There disgusting head with no face looking down on me. I wanted to get out of this. I turned on a lamp next to me, and I suddenly appeared in my room. It was pitch black, like I didn't turn on a lamp at all. I walked towards the bathroom, and switched the light on, which was weird, since we don't have electricity during the apocalypse. As soon as I turned the light on, I appeared back in my bed. The two faceless men in the corner of the room. My stare was so focused on them, I didn't realize that Luke was on the floor in the room, and Nick was sleeping in a chair. The things kept appearing closer and closer, untill they were in front of me. They tried to eat my face off, but they didn't have a face, so they were smothering me to death. I tried so hard to fight against them. I heard whispers in my ear, saying_

_"Why are you so stubborn, Clementine?"_

_I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. The best I could do was let out a few whimpers. I kept whimpering, but they kept trying to smother me. I was running out of breath, untill Luke woke up. As soon as he stood up, they disappeared. The nightmare ended. Or was it a nightmare?_

I couldn't move. I could see, but I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was whimper and look at Luke, which was hard considering I couldn't move my head. And I could feel the faceless men looking at me. I could just sense it.

"Clem? Clementine!? Can you hear me? Shit!" He explained, before running to the chair Nick was sleeping in, and trying to wake him up. I could hear him, but his voice was very faint.

"Nick! Shit! Nick, wake the fuck up!" He yelled. Nick woke up, hearing Luke and pulled his attention to my whimpers.

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed, as he ran to my side. "Clem! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" He said, but soon realized I _am_ awake. "I'll go get Carlos!" Nick said before dashing out of the room. Luke stayed by my side.

"Clem? Is something wrong? Are you paralyzed? Shit, I hope this is not a sleep paralysis!" He said. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by the door slamming. Carlos busted in with Nick hot on his tail.

"What's wrong?!" He said after walking over to me and checking my forehead. "Shit. I think she's in a sleep paralysis." Luke said. Carlos checked my eyes. "Can you move, Clem?" I didn't respond. I can't move. I was just focused on the two men who suddenly appeared back in the corner of the room again. He shoved me, trying to awake me. He shoved me harder. No response. The things in the corner had all my attention. Finally, he shoved my shoulder hard enough. The men in the corner, who were slowly making their way forward, disappeared.

First blink.

Second blink.

Third blink.

"Dafaq?" I said as I shot up. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "What just happened?" I said as I recalled the memories. The two things didn't scare me. The only thing that really scared me...was when Lee refused to give me a hug, or talk to me. He refused me. Why?

I didn't realize it, but one by one, tears prickled pit of my eyes.

"Hey, Clem! Don't cry. What happened to the strong girl I know? The one that got stabbed and made a joke when getting stitched up?" Luke asked.

"Leave her be, Luke. A sleep paralysis is a terrifying thing to experience, especially for a child." Carlos said.

"N-No, it wasn't terrifying. It wasn't scary. It just made me heartbroken."

"What da ya mean, Clem?" Nick asked. "It was about Lee. And the others. It was about Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Lilly, Carley, and a few more..."

"What about them, Clem?" Carlos asked. "They kept shunning me. They said I was the fault of their death. I was heartbroken. These two things kept trying to haunt me, but it didn't work. I didn't care. They were supposed to be the part of the nightmare where they scare me, but they didn't. I could stare at them right back for centuries. They. Are. Not. Scary. Lee...just-he...acted like he hated me! Like...he wasn't himself..." I cried.

"It's okay, Clem. You're safe. Those nightmares aren't coming back. Not as long as Luke and Nick are here, right?" Carlos asked. The two boys just nodded their heads in response as I turned my attention to the door as it opened.

"Who's she?" A girl asked. She looked to be around fifteen. "Sarah! What did I say?" Asked Carlos. "Sorry, dad. I just want to know."

"This is Clementine. She's around your age. Now, get some sleep." He said. "We're the same age? Cool! I've never met another girl my age in a while!" Carlos let out a breath and a agitated sigh. Was this girl nuts? We are clearly not the same age.

"We're not the same age." I stated, rather bluntly. Then again, another sigh from Carlos. "We're not? I'm fifteen, how old are you?"

"Eleven." I stated. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Y-You're eleven?" Asked Luke. "Yea, why?"

"How could you have gone through so much at that age?" Asked Nick. "Just do. It's easy. Like everything else. I even got used to pain. It just takes practice, and you can survive. I was raised as a blood cold killer. Killer of undead, of course. I ensure they are all dead. Once, I even made my own business card." I said.

"Y-Your own b...business card?" They asked. "Yea." I watched as they tried to contain they're laughter. "Ya know, it's not very polite to laugh." I said, before starting another conversation with Sarah. Soon, they calmed down and listened to our conversation.

"So, we're friends, right? We can be best friends!" Sarah said.

"Best friends? I don't know about that..." I said the last part quietly. "But sure."

"Yes! But you have to pinky swear!"

"Pinky swear? The hell? You still do that?" I asked. She gasped in response. "Dad! Did you hear that?! That was a swear..." She said.

"And?" I said. "It's a bad word."

"Sorry, Sarah. I'm not her dad. Maybe you can talk to Luke about it. I know he has accepted _full responsibility _for her. So if anybody's her dad around here, it's him." He said, smirking.

"I'm not her dad." Luke said. "Yea, but your in charge of her. If she gets in trouble, your to take the blame." Said Carlos, while Nick laughed his ass off. Carlos and Sarah left, and Nick laid back in his chair. Luke just fell asleep next to me, slouching over on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Family 4**

Clem pov

I was having a peaceful dream, where I was reunited with Lee and a few others. Untill Luke _ruined _it!

"Rise n' shine." He said, while pulling back the curtains and letting the _sun _come in. "Why...?" I trailed off.

"Look, kiddo. I was supposed to wake you up at dawn. Remember when you said you wanted to head out with Pete and Nick? Yea, they left you." He said. "What?!" My head shot up, but slowly fell back down.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Wake up, or ELSE."

"Whatya gonna do?" I asked, but regretted it when I felt the blankets pull off the bed. He is evil. I have made up my mind, I am _not _moving.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked. "You would be surprised."

"Don't make me get a bucket of water..."

"You won't. Rebecca would kill you if you wasted water."

"Damn. Smart girl."

"Well then, don't make me use my secret weapon..."

"Secret weapon?" I asked, but realized what he meant when I felt his weight shift on the bed. He was _right _by me for God's sake. He fingers reached my sides, while I curled into a even tighter ball. All in a quick second, his arms were tickling me.

"Ahhh! S...stop! P-Please! I...I-"

"You what, Clem? You give in?" I was going to give in, but I changed my mind. I was about to say 'no' but no words came out. A painful whimper came out instead. "Clem?" He asked. He didn't realize that he accidently jabbed my leg wound. "Shit..." He said as he stopped tickling me, pulling back his hands and seeing the blood on them.

"Nick! Wake up! Dammit, did you fall asleep again? Nick!" He turned in his sleep, before his eyes shot open. "Did you wake her up yet- OH SHIT!" He cut himself off when he saw the bloody fingers of Luke and my bleeding leg. "Carlos!" He called before disappearing down the stairs.

"You...said they didn't leave...yet." I said. Nick was still here, and he said they left. "They came back?" He said, but it more sounded like a question.

"...Liar." I said. Carlos came in with Nick. He inspected the wound before cursing. "Shit. You opened the wound and messed up the stiches. It needs to be stitched up again."

"What? NO! I'm not going through that again!" I looked over at Luke, who was looking very apologetically.

"Clem-" he started.

"No. Don't even start, Luke. I'm not going through that again. I said, storming off into Sarah's room.

I opened Sarah's bedroom door, and stormed in. Her eyes caught mine and she already knew something was wrong. She set her book down and folded her hands, looking like a psychologist. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Why do you care?"

"'Cause we're friends! Duh!"

"Nothing. What book are you reading?"

"Um, it's the Gurgles. It's about trans-dimensional body snatchers! Wanna read with me?"

"U-Uh...I'm not so sure that's a great idea..."

"Oh, come on!" She said, dragging me to to her bed and sitting down right next to me. She put it in our lap, so we were sharing the book.

"Alright, we'll switch off on paragraphs!" I snorted, was she this childish?

"_Once upon a time-" _I interrupted her. "Can we read another book, please?" I asked, giving her the sad eyes. They ALWAYS sent people on guilt trips. Their a solid gold color.

"Ugh! Clem! Fine. Go pick out another book." I quickly ran over to the book shelf and pulled out the nearest book I could find. I brought it back to her and stared at her puzzled face.

"Clem?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring a dictionary to me?"

"Cause I thought we could read it..."

"Wait...you don't know how to read, do you?" I awkwardly scratched my neck as I answered. "N-Nope."

"You need some education, Clem. And I ain't teaching you."

"Pwetty please?" I asked, giving the best sad eyes I could manage. "Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this. You can get stabbed, handle stitching, backtalk to bandits, survive two years in an apocalypse full of a virus, and shoot a gun. And you can't read? Disappointing, considering I looked up to you and thought there was nothing you couldn't do..." She said, swaying her finger out in front if me, as to say, _'Bad Clem!" _

"I know, I know..." I said, as she walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book. I was a big book with big letters and pictures. "I ain't five."

"I know. This is just a good start. It's called, _Goldilocks and the three bears._"

"Okay. So, how ya going to teach me?"

**Back to Luke, Nick, and Carlos**

"Come on! We have to go get her! She'll start bleeding again!" Luke almost screamed. "Yea, Carlos. It's going to get worse."

"I know. She needs to calm down. Just give her some time. I still don't trust her that much, anyways."

"What's not to trust about her? She's a little girl!"

"She could be working with Carver."

**Back to Clem and Sarah**

"Once upon a time...l-liv-"

"lived."

"Right. Lived a...little g-girl. She was...walking through woods...when she came t-to a old...c-c..."

"Cabin."

"Cabin. When she w-walked in- wait, isn't that breaking and entering?"

"I dunno."

"I wanna read another book!" I said, using my golden eyes as a weapon against her. Nobody will beat me when I use these, except the walkers. Probably.

"Fine."

I pulled out another book, one that I thought would be way more complicated, even though I could hardly handle the first.

"Y-You wanna read _this _book?"

"Yeah!"

**Back to Luke**

"Screw you guys, I'm going to go get her." I said, and walked away. I trudged up the steps and opened the door, to see them reading _that _book. Why the hell would they wanna read _that_?

**Clementine's Pov**

I plopped down on the covers and stared at the title. There was a number on the book and a few letters. I could only read the number, which was _50_, but I couldn't read the rest of the name. I sat there, trying to read the cover untill the door clicked open. Luke looked at us with a puzzled look. Then he spoke.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing reading 50 Shades of Grey?"

"So _that's _what it's called!" I spoke, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It was Clem's idea! I swear!"

"Hey!"

"And did you know she can't-mhpm!"

"Serves you right!" I said, covering her mouth.

"Clem can't what?" He asked, walking over and snatching the book from us, probably keeping it for _himself._

When neither of us spoke, Luke turned and looked at me. "Clem..."

"I...I can't...read..."

"You can't read? Clem...what grade were you in when this all started?"

"...first."

"First grade? No wonder..."

"Shut up."

"Not very nice for someone who's about to teach you some education."

"You'll teach me?"

"Of course, kiddo."

And for the rest of the day, Luke taught me how to read. And let me say this,

He is a _horrible _teacher.

And he forgot about my leg!

"OH SHIT! CLEM, WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING-oh. Crap."

Untill next time, folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Family 5**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I love you guys for that. But I want to explain something. When the bandits attacked, you probably realized they were Carvers group. But Johnny said Bill. I want to explain that I made a mistake. Bill (Carver) was not there. Troy was leading them. So, Clem was talking back to Troy. Thanks guys! I love ya!**

I woke up on the couch with my leg stitched up. Again. I must've been out cold after Luke realized I was still bleeding.

I sat up and gently placed my injured leg down on the tiled floor after my good leg. This is gonna hurt like hell...

I stood up and walked towards the window, practically dragging my bad leg. That was when I realized it was night time, and only a couple walkers were out there. But I obviously wasn't going back to sleep.

I walked outside, which was pretty risky since the walkers were in our _yard._ But I kept my hatchet on me at all times. I sat down and drawled pictures in the dirt. They were just me, Lee, and the rest of my old group. What happened to them? Why did they leave me?! I'm all alone now...

As I kept thinking, I kept getting more angrier. I just need to cool down. Blow off some heat.

My eyes slowly wandered to the walkers, and then my hatchet. Perfect.

I stood up and walked in the middle of them. Now I was perfectly surrounded. But there was more than about a couple. I thought there was about five, but now, there's about seventeen. Great...

I walked forwards one and swiped the head clean off. Then I turned around and laid the hatchet into the next walker I saw. The hatchet got stuck, and I pulled it out in time to take a full turn and swing it into the next walker I saw. Now it was really stuck. I left the hatchet in the walker and unlocked my knives. I got out my knives from my boots and held them in a fighting stance. I stabbed walker after walker in the head, untill there was two left. I was standing right in the middle, while one was on my left, and one was on my right. They were circling me like wolves. I had a knife in my left hand, and my arm limp on my right. At the same time, I threw the left knife with an accurate aim and struck it strait in the head, and all at the same time, I lifted my right at in an aim at the other walker, and the knife shot strait out of it's strap and went soaring strait into its head, too.

"There, that's all there is." I said, only slightly panting. "What the fuck?!" Someone busted through the door, making they're way to me.

"Clem?" It was Luke.

"Yeah?"

"Did you kill all these?"

"...Maybe..."

"Come in...you have some things to explain."

"Okay?" I said, following him into the cabin. "How are you awake?" I asked.

"I was already awake. I heard you wake up, so I watched you from the window."

"Stalk much?"

"No, no. When I saw you walk outside, it took me a couple of minutes to realize how many walkers were out there, untill you started killing them. That was about seventeen, right? Anyways, while you were killing the first couple. I raced downstairs, but you already killed them all. You know that was under a minute, right?"

"..."

"Were you some type of weapon?"

"No..."

"Alright then. Go back to sleep."

"Fine." I walked up the stairs and was stopped by Nick. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"What are YOU doing up, Nick?"

"Nothin'. Hey, you wanna go fishing tomorrow?"

"With you?"

"Oh god, no. With Pete too, of course."

"Sure." I said, before walking past him, up to Sarah's bedroom. Since she's my friend in the middle of the apocalypse, I kinda think of her as my sister. I saw her laying down on the bed and just laid down on the floor, and drifted off to sleep.

MORNING➖

"Clem...cle...m..en...CLEM, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"AH! SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR ELSE!" I screamed.

"Geez, Nick. Don't be so harsh." That sounded like Pete. "Hey, Clementine. Wake up. We have to go to the river..."

"RIVER?"

"Yeah...the river..."

"Mm...okay..."

"See?"

"Whatever..." Nick mumbled.

I got up and secured my hat on my head and rubbed my eyes. Pete and Nick walked out and I followed. We walked downstairs and I found Luke sitting on the couch. "Hey, kiddo. How did ya sleep?"

"Fine..."

"No more nightmares or sleep paralyses?"

"Nope."

"Good. There's breakfast on the table if you're hungry."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's head out." Pete said and walked out, Nick hot on his tails. I followed and we walked a couple of miles.

"I gotta take a piss. Be right back." Nick said.

"Whatever." Pete grumbled.

I slowly looked at Pete and then his rifle. "Anybody teach you how to shoot?"

"Yea. Lee taught me."

"Oh, yea. You already told us that. Well, that's good. Ya gotta know how in a world like this, full of assholes."

"Yep."

"Do you know how to shoot a rifle, though?"

"Nope. Just a pistol."

"This thing would probably knock you in your ass, anyways."

"Hey! Why didn't you wait?!" Shouted Nick, who was running to catch up with us. "You want us to wait while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is, boy." Said Pete. "Shut up. I'm goin' ahead." Nick said and stormed off ahead of us.

"Don't mind him. Got his mom's temper."

"Okay."

"UNCLE PETE!" Nick screamed. We ran up to nick to arrive at the river. But it was covered with bodies everywhere, all shot in the head.

"Holy shit..." Spoke Pete. "Check the bodies. Whoever did this might still be here."

"Okay." I said. "You always this agreeable?"

"No..."

"Good, you'll fit in with this outfit."

We jumped across rocks to the middle part of the river, and I stayed there while Pete went to the other side and Nick was still on the other. I found a couple walkers and killed them with my knives, while the rest were shot in the head, except one. I was about to give them water, but couldn't due to a shout.

"God dammit! Outta ammo! Get yer asses over here, the both of you!"

I looked at Pete, and then Nick. Nick was having trouble and was using his rifle as a melee weapon, and Pete was out if ammo. Walkers were on Pete, so if I wanted to save him, I would have to act fast. Maybe I can save them both...

Right when I was about to chose, Pete screamed out his last words while his ankle was ripped to shreds. "CLEM! P-PLEASE, TAKE CARE OF N-NICK!"

He was bit.

I knew I couldn't save him, as I ran to Nick. I dodged walkers left and right before I was standing before him, as he fired rounds aimlessly, trying to save Pete. But it was already to late...

I will, Pete. I will.

But Nick's next words really stung me. "Why did you leave him? You could've saved him!"

"Come on, we have to go!"

We ran forwards, and I lost Nick. We were running and dodging walkers all around, untill I lost sight of him. I kept running untill I came across a little camp. I stopped to catch my breath. I was panting so heavily I didn't realize a sound occur behind me. I jumped up and landed on my feet facing the other way. I found a dog that was growling at me, but calmed down. Whew! He smells like- I'm not even going to continue that. I reached down and checked his collar.

_Sam_

"You must've been a great dog. How did you survive this long?" I asked him, fully knowing that he won't answer. I gave him a quick pat on the head while I explored the camp.

I found a Frisbee, which me and Sam played with for a while. "Come on, Sam! Bring it back! Good boy!" I encouraged him while he brought the Frisbee back, but when I threw it again, it flew over a bush and was gone for good. "Aww... It was good while it lasted, though." I told Sam. I feel like he understands me.

I walked towards a tree that had some strange rope around it.

A COUPLE MINS LATER

I obviously missed something. I couldn't find food, so I checked the van again. Apparently, there are these glass bottles with some kind of drink in them. And I'm thirsty! Oh god, I'm so glad there are no boys around here, except for Sam. But at least he can't say, "That's what she said!" I mean, it's so stupid!

I found myself sitting in the truck with the glass bottle in hand. I opened it and smelled it. It smells familiar, but it doesn't smell like poison, I think...

I took and quick gulp and swallowed it. Wait, I didn't even get to taste it! I just gulped it down. My mouth must be more dry than I thought... I need to taste it this time. Just another sip...

And before I knew it,

I had another. And more followed...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another...

Another... Dammit! I drank it all!

Onto the next glass!

AN HOUR LATER...

I had finished all the glasses! Finally! I do feel a little dizzy and light headed, though. But I felt like I wouldn't be able to sleep untill they were illuminated! Speaking of which, the glass bottle is still there...

I looked over at the glasses, and something shiny caught my eye at the bottom.

Is that...sugar crystals?!

I need them! It's been so long since I had candy!

I grabbed the glass and smashed it on the ground. Now I can get at 'em! I stuffed some in my mouth and felt a warm liquid run down my mouth. These dont taste like sugar crystals...they taste better! I grabbed some more and stuffed them in my mouth, untill I felt pain. Pain. A familiar feel. I can control it! I know I can! I'm a master at this! Pain, I will overcome you!

I felt greedy. I wasn't sharing. Maybe Sam wants some...

"Sam, da ya w-want... some...erm...whatever this is? It tastes...good, I promise!" I was greeted with silence. "I'll take that as a...yes, then!" I spoke to the dog as my speech came out very slurred and turned into mumbles...

I stuffed it in his mouth as a bulky red substance leaked out of his mouth, and his eyes grew red as he growled. "Ya like it t-th-then? G-Great! You might...want some...m-more-"

I was interrupted when Sam bit into my arm, drawing blood. Damn, he bit deep. Shit...damn it hurts! He tore at my arm for a near minute before my kicks and punches finally took affect. I knocked him off of me and before he could pounce back on me, I kicked him over the log.

For a minute, I caught my breath. My arm was already on my wound as I walked around the log.

Their lay the dog I once called Sam, suffering on poles. One through his hind leg, the other through his rib cage.

"O-Oh...my g-god...SAM!NO!" I ran over to the said dog and kneeled beside him. "I-I'm...so sorry...Sam. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU...DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" I felt so bad for Sam. It was my fault. He didn't like the sugar crystals...and I still made him ear them...

"I'm sorry, Sam..." I slit his throat to end his suffering as I felt tears run down my face, as well as rain drop on my head.

It's wrong...you don't kill dogs.

I grieved my way to the van and sat down inside of it. I was bored so I looked through a few boxes. When I opened the first few, I only found toys and stuff. All the boxes had toys, untill it came to the very last one. I wasn't going to open it, because I thought it only had toys in it as well. But that thought came to my head.

_It's always the last one._

I decided to open the box and was relieved when I found a first aid kit. "Thank god..." I muttered. Inside was stitches, a needle, bandages and...and...peroxide! Yes, now I can make sure the wound doesn't get infected. Now I can stitch up my arm. Only one question remains...

_Can I do this while drunk?_


End file.
